Dear Victoire
by lovely rubber boots
Summary: Dominique writes a letter to her sister. Rating for the P.S. of the letter, which you can skip very easily. The rest of the letter is K


**Dear Victoire.**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.****.**

**Thanks in advance for reveiws!**

* * *

Dear Victoire,

Thank you so much for your last letter! It arrived just at the very end of breakfast, as I was leaving the hall, which worked out well (I didn't have to hide it from the prying eyes of our beloved brother, who by the way says 'Hello,'). I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you with this. I guess a day and a half isn't a terrible about of time. I've just been studying so much for NEWTs.

Things around here are the same as always. Everyone here is obsessed with the new Ghouls and Gents song… even me… But especially other people. It's been playing basically non-stop for days here in the common room, and according to Lucy basically all they do in Slytherin is listen to G&G, but not just the new song. They're obsessed. Lucy says it's a good thing she likes it too, or she'd be driven to madness. From what she tells me Zabini is beyond annoyed about it. The other day in Transfiguration she was singing it under her breath… he practically had steam coming out of his ear.

I'm not really sure what's going on with Rose and Scorpius. Molly says she say him sulking about the library late last night, but she says Rose wasn't there. They're only second years, so what sort of trouble could they get into? I don't think they even like each other that much. From what I hear Scorpius (Hyperion!!!! DON'T get me started on this, but just know I think this is the best middle name ever, and not in a sarcastic way) thinks he's a bit of a rebel and wants to be anti-Malfoy or something like that. So, of course that's why he's in Slytherin. Luce says she doesn't see him there too much, but he might just not like G&G.

I'm sure you heard about James' little adventure the other night. Rox told me he was complaining about Molly. Apparently, James thought she wouldn't give him a detention. Guess he didn't learn anything from Fred last year.

Has anyone told you about the new Arithmancy teacher? I wish I'd continued with the subject. He's beyond gorgeous. He's like a mixture of that guy we saw in Diagon Alley this summer and that muggle guy who sells fruit in town. Only the Arithmancy teacher is a little older and beyond brilliant. I don't know where they found him, but I want to go there really, really desperately. Molly says he's Russian or something like that, but Louis mentioned to me that he was from Spain… so who knows?

I'm sorry to hear about your sweater. You should ask Grandma Molly if she has anyway to fix it (I'd be willing to bet some serious Galleons that she does). I'm glad your new place is working out and that my drawing has been tacked to your fridge. I was so bored in History of Magic that day (what else is new?), so I thought I'd draw it for you. I'm glad you caught on to the fact that it was a goblin. Peter thought it was a cat. But Peter also thought that you applied bubotrober pus undiluted, so there you go.

No one's had to go to the infirmary yet, but I think that the first person will probably be (who else?) James Anderson. He psyches himself out so much! Plus, he was the first to go during fifth year. I don't know how he stays so calm before a Qudditch match. He's so smart he doesn't even need to study. He should really be focused on his inability to ride a broom (I jest. Sort of. You've seen him ride).

Nothing much is new with our cousins. Ok… a lot is new. Fred has a girlfriend. She's a Hufflepuff, very sweet. I would never have seen her going for Fred, but I guess she really likes him and seems to be bringing out the best in him. I don't know how long it'll last, quite honestly, but if he keeps acting the way he is now it'll probably be a fairly long time. I think she's Eliza Rooney's cousin, but I'm not sure. Speaking of Eliza, she made up a hilarious dance do go with 'Broomstick'. I will do it for you at Christmas.

Roxanne and Louis are being their normal selves. Not much news there, still their same boring selves. I guess they are trying to learn to speak Finnish. No clue as to why, but nothing good can come of it. There was a small explosion the other day that I think might have been their fault, but someone dropped Peruvian Darkness Powder, so we'll never know.

James is studying for a change, but that might be because of the detention Molly gave him. I think he's laying low for a while. Molly's good too. She's been studying a lot too, thinking about careers and stuff. She also mentioned that she was tutoring someone… a muggleborn first year, who can barely get over the idea of magic and has a tendency to explode things on accident. We'll see how that goes for her.

Rose and Albus are currently fighting over something, not really sure what, but I think they'll get over it soon. It's never anything serious with them, is it? Albus is apparently in love with Herbology, so of course James is making fun of plants in front of him every chance he can get.

Lucy's been doing her usual thing. There's not much to tell about her, except she's gotten even more... Lucyish. Sometimes, I think she thinks she owns the school. But she seems to be doing well and seems to have a good amount of friends.

And with me… well, there's not a huge amount of stuff to tell. I'm just enjoying my last year. We're really hoping to take the quidditch cup away from Hufflepuff, but I think Gryffindor has a better chance of doing that. So long as I can wipe the smug grin off Molly's face that she gets when talking about quidditch. I'm not seeing anyone, nor am I really looking to date anyone right now. I'm just too busy. Maybe after graduation I'll get a little more serious about it, but if a guy asks me to have coffee in Hogsmeade, well, I won't say no.

Missing you lots. Keep me updated on your life!

Love,

Dominique.

P.S. I borrowed a broomstick, I stirred your potion, let's say we get down and make some motion! I'll grab your wand and hold if stiff, so we can do that old swish and flick!

Sorry Vic! I know you're probably tired of that song, but it's the greatest, once you listen to it several thousand times

* * *

**Love you. thanks for reveiwing. **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. I love criticism, thoughts etc... anon reveiws loved too!**


End file.
